battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hangingmanpeter0
Hangingmanpeter0, If you want to be admin, you have to target atleast 700edits in your account. Once you have reach the target, you'll be an admin as the request. Then, report to me if you have anything to say.User_talk:Ericard 05:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes sir,500 edits are on the way(Hangingmanpeter0 07:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC)) Yup... 700 edits is actually fair enough, cause I already reach the limit of over 700 edits. So, that's how I manage to build the whole thing to achieve. So, I will look forward in this site. By the way, what's make you interesting about Toshinden series?User_talk:Ericard 08:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Back in the 90's there was a demo called Picks,so I clicked on it having to never have played an fighting game that used swords or claws, I started to play,as Fo and man was that dude is crazy! So in the 2000's I bought BAT3 and loved the series even more,and what I liked was knocking the Computer player off the area and hearing them scream in horror lol(Hangingmanpeter0 10:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC)) It looks like Toshinden 3 is very popular among the other series. I've never played the first or second from the beginning. But since I owned the PSX in 1997, I saw Toshinden 3 Cover Arts and it looks facinating with their animes. I though that they have a Anime series, but it blinded me. Cause I just realise that they were only apart of the game and only 1 animation movie is not enough. Since they release the Toshinden 4, no thumbs up was given since the lost of many characters.User_talk:Ericard 11:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) War Budokai The new one called War Budokai,looks bad I wish the old games were downloadable..(Hangingmanpeter0 11:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC)) The War Tournament, I hope Takara create their new series with the Koei Company and merge them into Toshinden Musou. In that way, the whole Toshinden 3 characters is still available in so called War Budokai.User_talk:Ericard 11:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to see that happen,it would make a whole other game worth buying ya'know? (Hangingmanpeter0 11:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, the rate of the game populations of Toshinden series will rise again is it's exist they can perform whatever power they can in the battle, their game scequence follows exactly just like the battle in the animation series where Duke, Eiji and the others fought on the Uranus' Genetic Army. It's all depends on Takara, if they would like to spend more for remake the series, they should rely on "Koei Japan" than "Silicon Computer Entertainment".User_talk:Ericard 11:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I got Toshinden 1 today,it's still as awsome,as ever.(Hangingmanpeter0 04:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, good news. I played that before, and the background looks awesome. But the point is that their damage was too strong. Basically the first series is a prototype version where they didn't adjust the damage point to make it stability for the gameplay.User_talk:Ericard 05:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,Duke is overpowered he kept killing me and the only way to beat him is to get close to the edge and jump over then slash him off.(Hangingmanpeter0 05:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC)) The hardest part is Full Armor Gaia. His Particle Beam was too strong.User_talk:Ericard 06:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. You have proved your guide in Tekken Wiki, now you are directly ranked as Admin in Toshinden Wiki.User_talk:Ericard 06:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC)